Let My Light Fade
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Post-Canon. When Yugi is thirty years old, he meets young Aknamkanon in an airport, and waits for Atem to be born. [Prequel to Let The Darkness Come]
1. Prologue

Let My Light Fade

Prologue

When they all graduated high school, Yugi didn't bother going to college. Joey threw himself into tournaments and professional dueling while Tristan and Tea, after being handed a hefty sum from Yugi's earnings went off to go pursue their dreams. Tristan got himself a political science major and then went to law school, also paid for by Yugi before throwing himself into Japanese government. Tea went to New York to study dancing, and after the first lump sum, never let Yugi give her another penny again.

Yugi himself retired, and joined the Duel Monsters International Committee to help organize and oversee tournaments while occasionally helping out Kaiba. Sugoroku closed down the shop, though kept the old property, and flew to America to be with Professor Hawkins and continue the research that he had put on hold in order to care for Yugi back then.

Yugi was only twenty when Kaiba called him with the idea of starting a Duel Monsters Academy, in order to train up "higher caliber duelists" that "would have any hope of defeating me." Yugi laughed, said he could do whatever he wanted with the money, and donated a portion of his earnings as well. Why not. He always found it touching how protective Kaiba was of other children and the concept of childhood. Mokuba grew up mature but surprisingly well-adjusted and protected from the evils that had plagued Seto. With Kaiba fully invested in his school now, Yugi decided that he too needed a change of pace, and moved to America for a new environment, and to at least be in the same country as his grandfather.

Yugi was barely thirty when Momentum self-destruct, taking his beloved Domino City with him. Sugoroku Mutou had passed only a few months ago. He returned alone to Japan.

And here is where the story starts.


	2. Chapter 1

Let My Light Fade

Chapter 1

It took months before the radiation levels were low enough for a visit. Yugi didn't really care. It wasn't like he was returning to stay, he only wanted to go back to the old house and see if there was anything to be salvaged. He and Solomon both had taken most of what was needed, but Yugi had always felt like one day, he too would retire here.

But that wasn't going to happen anymore. Domino City was in tatters; the concrete had been ripped apart by the waves, the buildings crushed as if they were cheap model kits and not buildings made by the ever-earthquake-conscious Japanese. Yugi couldn't help but shiver violently at the sights. When he was young, there had been so many instances of near world destruction and Yugi had always brushed those off as a teenager, too caught up in the moment and too buoyed by his and Atem's success. Yugi sighed embarrassingly at his own naivety. If he had had to return home to a sight like this, knowing it was his fault…He picked his way through the ruined streets, and walked past the caution tapes.

"Hello?" He called out, "anyone here?"

"Hang on!" A man yelled back from inside an abandoned garage. He walked out, police uniform covered in dust, helmet still on his head, squinting through the light to stare back at Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help it, that voice was so familiar. "Ushio-san!" He yelled back.

Ushio froze and Yugi wondered if he had made a mistake. Then, as if waking from a dream, he started walking towards Yugi again.

"The King of Games returns," He said as a greeting.

Yugi smiled back.

"There won't be much left," Ushio said once Yugi had told him what he wanted to do, "not after people started looting the stores."

"It's really that bad?" Yugi asked.

Ushio nodded. "I would stop you from going, but no one can refuse the King of Games." He continues. Yugi grimaces at that. After becoming King of Games at Duelist Kingdom, his fame in Japan had skyrocketed, culminating in crowds of fans constantly outside his school, outside his house - eventually Kaiba had paid for guards to scare the crowds away in exchange for Yugi only making appearances at Kaiba Corp funded events.

Yugi wondered if Ushio remembered the time Atem played a shadow game with him. It had taken a long time for Atem to slowly fess up to all the things he had done before Pegasus had appeared in their lives and Ushio had been a source of Yugi's guilt for a while. Yes Ushio had bullied him, but the months of therapy that followed didn't seem fair either. Ushio had dropped out of high school and dropped off the face of the planet. To say that Yugi was surprised to see Ushio as a policeman was a bit of an understatement.

Ushio silently led Yugi to what was left of the Kame Game Shop, before helpfully prying off the broken door for him. Yugi tiptoed into the dusty and glass-ridden floor. Inside, the furniture looked like they had all been blown around, and the empty spots where the furniture used to sit looked like glaring holes to Yugi.

"Don't go upstairs," Ushio ordered. Yugi nodded back to him and then made for the basement. They had long since cleared out the second floor anyway, there wasn't going to be anything left there.

Yugi unlocked the surprisingly intact door and reached for the light switch. When it didn't work, Ushio handed him a flashlight and he went down the stairs. Boxes and boxes of old and untouched Duel Monster cards covered most of the floor and walls, though there was also a corner dedicated to other games. In one corner, Yugi shuffled a few boxes around before finding what he wanted. A photo album, and a locked box containing his mother's heirlooms and some important documents greeted him when he finally finished digging. He quickly stuffed them into his backpack and then turned to Ushio.

"Ushio-san, could you help me move these boxes outside? I won't be using them, but maybe some of the kids can get some use out of them." Yugi asked, recalling the young children that had peered at him with curiosity as he walked down the street.

Ushio cocked an eyebrow at him, but eventually sighed and grabbed a box. "Maybe you can get some of those kids outside to help." He suggested.

Yugi grabbed a box and headed outside. That wasn't a bad idea. He dropped the box loudly right outside what used to be the front of the Kame Game shop and looked over at the kids. There were two of them, one with blond hair and one with spiky black hair. He gestured them over.

The blond kid seemed very hesitant, but eventually the spiky haired kid ran up to Yugi, and his friend reluctantly followed.

Yugi crouched down. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Yuusei." The boy answered. "This is Jack," he continued, gesturing at his friend.

"I'm Yugi, it's nice to meet you." Yugi then gestured to the boxes. "Inside these boxes are duel monsters cards. Do you know what those are?"

Yuusei shook his head. "It's a card game," Yugi explained, resolving to go find some starter decks. "If you help me with some of these boxes, you can have what's inside and share it with your friends. Does that sound good to you?"

Yuusei thought seriously for a moment, before nodding and dragging his friend with him by the wrist. Yugi wanted to laugh at their expressions, but then stopped himself. It didn't seem like those kids would like it.

Ushio later called some other officers over to help, and eventually all of the boxes were moved outside the shop.

"Awfully nice of you to just give them away," Ushio muttered. Yugi shrugged.

"What am I going to do with all these anyway? Might as well give them away and make someone happy." He looked over at the two boys, who had long since abandoned actually moving boxes and were just shuffling through the boxes looking at the cards.

"Their lives aren't going to be easy," Yugi continued, "it'd be nice if this could make them happy."

Before Yugi departed, he slipped money into the two boys' hands and agreed to sign autographs for the officers. Ushio and him exchanged contact information, and Yugi promised him he would call him when, or if, he ever returned to Japan.

* * *

Yugi had a late flight back to America and the seats next to the boarding gate were empty save for one skinny young man with brown skin and black hair. The young man stared ahead blankly, as if he was frozen in his seat.

Yugi let his curiosity move him from his chair to the one next to the young man. "Hello?" He asked in English. It seemed like a safe bet.

The young man turned to him and and he too spoke comfortably in English. "Hello," he replied warily.

"Are you alright? You seem sad?" Yugi asked.

The young man couldn't be more than 17 by the looks of it, all pointy elbows and skinny knees. He was dressed in a thin jacket and polo with shorts on the bottom and Yugi felt cold himself every time he shivered, though he was wearing a thick long jacket.

He sighed. "I am from poor part of Egypt, but I wrote a paper about Egyptian politics and a Japanese professor noticed me. He contacted me and offered to support me through school here, in Japan. I arrived this morning to find out that my professor had been killed in the explosion."

"I'm so sorry," Yugi said.

The young man's eyes were bright with tears. "I thought I was getting new life, but I was wrong. I don't know what I did to deserve this cruelty." He whispered.

"What about your family?"

He shook his head. "I am an orphan. I have no home to return to."

And Yugi could see now, this teenager, displaced by the accident and suddenly without a future, sitting here on this bench until finally the employees had no choice but to kick him out. Where would he go? How could he survive on his own?

"You said you want to go to school, right?" Yugi asked. The young man nodded. "How would you like to go to America?"

The teenager blinked at him. "I don't have money to go," He said dumbly.

Yugi smiled, "But I do, and I can support you through school until you get back on your feet. You'll have to share my apartment with me, but it'll be fun, don't worry!"

Later on, he'd joke with Yugi how he thought that Yugi was a perverted Japanese man intent on taking advantage of a vulnerable young boy but in this moment, he was silent.

"Why would a stranger help me?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I can afford it, and everyone deserves a chance at an education."

"I don't seem to have a choice," he said slowly.

Yugi sighed, before pulling out a banana and giving it to him. "I promise you, this will be a choice you'd be happy to make even if you had other choices. If you'd rather go back home, I'll pay for your ticket."

The young man quietly unpeeled his banana and started eating while Yugi stayed silent beside him. After a minute or so, Yugi asked, "My name is Yugi. What's your name?"

The teenager swallowed his bite and then answered. "Aknamkanon."

* * *

The two of them, despite their intial meeting, got on like a house on fire. Once Aknamkanon realized he could trust Yugi, his real personality came out full force. Aknamkanon was curious about the world, always hungry for new knowledge and new experience, and for Yugi, it was like hanging out with Atem again.

(Yugi had been surprised by the name, but decided to not think too hard on it. It was probably just a coincidence.)

Most of the time, Yugi was needed at work and Aknamkanon needed to spend his time studying for his International Relations degree, but every so often a weekend would free up and they'd go to new cities, to meet new friends, to visit old ones, to go hiking or swimming or to see a play –

It took a while for Yugi to convince Aknamkanon to let him pay for things, but eventually Aknamkanon relented, and Yugi let him do the chores around the house as a compromise.

"I will pay you back for your kindness one day," Aknamkanon promised Yugi, terribly earnest for someone so young. Yugi just laughed and patted him on the back.

"I'm just happy to be your friend, Aknamkanon."

* * *

Yugi was cooking dinner when Aknamkanon returned from a day of classes. Yugi smiled at him but Aknamkanon only sighed back.

"Hard day?" Yugi asked.

"…Yeah." Aknamkanon replied hesitantly. Yugi could just spot the slightest blush on his cheeks.

Yugi raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile. Aknamkanon didn't meet his eyes. Yugi simply leaned over in front of him to give Aknamkanon his best incredulous look.

"What?" Aknamkanon huffed. Yugi simply grinned. After a moment, he started laughing.

"How are you so good at reading me?" Aknamkano asked.

Yugi pushed the memories of a blushing Atem out of his head and just sat down. "I'm good at reading people. So tell me, who is it? You've got a crush, haven't you?"

"No, it's not a crush!" Aknamkanon started pulling stuff out of his backpack so he didn't have to look Yugi in the eye. "It's just this girl in my political science class."

"What's she like?" Yugi asked in a kindly tone.

"She's…very smart and very passionate." Aknamkanon said quietly.

"And very pretty" Yugi added helpfully.

Aknamkanon glared at him in return. Yugi had to clutch the table to keep himself from falling out of his seat with laughter.

At dinner time, he asked, "Did you ever date, Yugi?"

Yugi put his chopsticks down and thought for a moment. "I had a puppy crush in middle school, but as I got older, I just had other priorities and it never came up."

Aknamkanon put his chopsticks down now too, to give Yugi a funny look. "You talk like you're sixty years old, but you're in your thirties and the King Of Games. You could go date if you wanted, so why don't you?"

Yugi sighed. "When I was in high school, I had this perfect relationship with a close friend, and nothing ever compared to that. I know I shouldn't give up like that but I'm not interested in romance. Having friends is a lot more important to me. Plus, being single means I can go on my own pace and do whatever I want, which I'm very used to now. I don't want to give it up." Yugi finished.

Aknamkanon thought for a while.

"I'm really happy to be your friend Yugi…you're like an uncle to me." Aknamkanon said quietly. It looked like he wanted to say something different. Yugi thought back to when they had first met and how Aknamkanon had admitted that he was an orphan, and understood.

"I'm really proud of you." Yugi replied. Aknamkanon gave him a watery smile in return.

* * *

The festivities outside told Yugi that a year had gone by now since he had met Aknamkanon, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like he was stuck in limbo, or trapped in time. He kept doing things, but it also felt like he was still waiting.

Yugi was currently helping with Kaiba's Europe branch right now, and had been living in London for the past few months. It was fun spending time in a new city, but Yugi was feeling quite homesick at that point.

Lucky Mokuba was there with him. He had called it a casual lunch, but Yugi suspected it was going to be a lot more than that, so he had put on his nicest suit before leaving. It was a good thing too, Yugi thought as he marveled at the luxurious restaurant. He just stepped in the door before Mokuba had spotted him and pulled him into a boyish hug.

"Yugi!" Mokuba said, happy to be twelve years old again instead of in his late twenties. Yugi laughed and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"You're getting old now," Mokuba teased as he led Yugi to their table, "you're not going to be able to keep up soon."

"Ha!" Yugi replied, "I'll just pay someone to do it for me."

Mokuba cackled. "You've been spending too much time with my big brother."

Yugi gave him a smug look. "Well, it's nice to learn something from him since I'm usually the one teaching him a lesson."

"I'm telling my brother you said that." Mokuba gasped.

"Only you would be crazy enough to let some kid live in your house and pay for his education." Mokuba said once Yugi had finished telling him about Aknamkanon. It was nice to hang out with an old friend again.

"I'm pretty sure the word you're looking for is 'stupid,' but I'm lucky enough to get away with it." Yugi said with a laugh.

Mokuba suddenly leaned back in his chair. "You know, maybe it's not luck," he said, "maybe you were destined to find this guy and help him."

Yugi played with his food a bit before answering. "Does your brother still not believe in what happened with Atem?"

Mokuba shrugged. "He believes, he's just not willing to admit it. Sometimes he says really wise stuff that he obviously got from hanging out with you and Atem, but sometimes he still denies it. It's just because he's stubborn."

"I wouldn't mind having Atem in my life again," Yugi admitted, before putting down his fork and straightening up. "Of course I wouldn't mind," he continued, "he was my best friend. But I don't want him to come back to another struggle between light and darkness. If he comes back, I want him to be able to live a normal life, and just be himself without all those responsibilities. He barely ruled for a year before sacrificing his life to seal away the darkness in the Millennium Puzzle, and half of that year was spent dealing with Bakura."

Yugi sighed, before downing his wine. "He died so young," Yugi whispered. "At that age, me and my friends were immature and ridiculous, but he never got that."

Mokuba stared at him quietly. "If he does come back, I want him to live. I want him to live and grow old. I'd like to see that." He finished.

"My brother has a girlfriend," Mokuba cut in, "and I'm pretty sure our other friends are all hooked up and ready to get hitched soon. At this rate you'll be everyone's favorite grandpa."

Yugi smiled. "I wouldn't mind that."


	3. Chapter 2

Let My Light Fade

Chapter 2

Yugi went from thirty-four to thirty-six during the time his friends all get married and settle down. Joey and Mai were the first to get married, which they did by running off to Vegas. Yugi is the only other person besides the couple there, and he goes as Joey's best man. None of them remember anything of that night at all, but Joey proudly posts the many pictures of the three of them getting heroically wasted on Facebook to everyone's amusement.

Tristan should be there, but he's busy with elections. Joey let it go when Tristan promised to pay for the honeymoon. Tristan and Serenity married at a tasteful civil service that ended with everyone going out for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Mokuba and Rebecca married at the same time Seto and Kisara did, because Seto refused to marry before Mokuba did. Kaiba claimed that he wanted to save money from having two extravagant weddings, but Mokuba secretly shared with Yugi his suspicions about Seto simply wanting to share one more milestone with his little brother.

After learning that, Yugi custom ordered a dinnerware set that featured cartoon blue dragons on all the dishes as his wedding gift. For Mokuba, Yugi bought him a baby crib, because Rebecca had admitted in her many calls with Yugi that she wanted children, and soon.

'You should be here,' Yugi thought as he dressed up for the wedding, 'they were your friends too.' To honor Atem's memory, Yugi bought a purple tie and a gold tie pin to wear. He also bought a nice suit for Aknamkanon to wear along with his own green tie and matching gold tie pin.

"Are you sure I should be going?" Aknamkanon asked nervously for the tenth time. When he reached up to fiddle with his tie again, Yugi smacked his hand away.

"That took forever to tie, don't mess with it." He warned. Aknamkanon was now changing from a scrawny teenager to someone a bit more mature, but Yugi could swear he was 15 by the pathetic look he was now aiming at Yugi.

"It's a wedding with my extremely rich friends, and they're all nice. It'll be fun for you, I promise." He answered.

The wedding is in a large ballroom that's been decorated with soft golds and blues that drape from the ceiling and across the tables. Glass vases hold gold and blue flowers beside beautiful table settings. There was even a live orchestra in the front, Yugi noted.

"You couldn't have just gone with a band?" Yugi asked once he spotted Mokuba.

Mokuba gave him a nervous grin. ""

Despite the grandiose environment they were placed in, it was a small wedding. Many of the guests were business partners of Seto and Mokuba, but across the room he spotted Joey and Mai, and dragged Aknamkanon over.

Yugi hugs both Joey and Mai before stepping back so they can see Aknamkanon. "These are my old friends Joey and Mai, and this is the friend I told you about, from Egypt, Aknamkanon."

"So Aknamkanon, Yugi's told us a lot about you." Mai said once Yugi and Joey and disappeared to go get drinks.

"Yugi's very kind," Aknamkanon replied modestly.

Mai raised an eyebrow, and then decided to be blunt. "Oh, and when did you two decide to start dating?"

"D-dating? We're not dating! I'm not gay – not that there's anything wrong with it, but I like - "

"You do realize that you've come as Yugi's plus one right?" Mai replied.

Aknamkanon was turning red now. "He said it was alright if he brought a friend!" He spluttered.

Mai smiled. "Yes, a special friend."

"No, you misunderstand us. Yugi and I aren't dating. He is like a father to me - " Aknamkanon tried again.

"Kinky."

Aknamkanon was really quite flustered now, but luckily Yugi swooped in for a rescue. "Did you really have to Mai?"

"I'm sorry Aknamkanon, I was just teasing." Mai said, gently now. Aknamkanon seemed wary.

"I'm usually very friendly, I promise! I know you two aren't actually dating. It's alright, you know." She continued.

Finally Aknamkanon spoke up again. "Are you American?" He asked. She nodded.

He nodded too. "That's why."

"Any plans on getting married yourself, Aknamkanon?" Joey asked after the couples had gone around greeting each table.

Aknamkanon blushed. "No. I do not have a girlfriend." He said.

Yugi smiled. "He has someone he would like as his girlfriend." Joey and Mai leaned towards him.

"It's just this girl in my class, and she's very smart - " Aknamkanon started, but Mai cut him off.

"You sound like you're still in high school," she said, "but you're twenty now, right? Why haven't you talked to her already?"

"I haven't found the time…" Aknamkanon said weakly.

Yugi patted him on the shoulder. "Don't think about making a good impression so she'll date you. Think of it as making a new friend. Just talk to her about the class. That way there's no pressure."

"That…might work. Thank you." Aknamkanon replied.

Joey smiled. "He gave me that same advice too, when I wanted to ask Mai on a date."

Mai scowled and propped her head up on her hand. "We were already friends though, and it wasn't like either of us were subtle. I have no idea why it took you so long. Any longer and I would've asked you myself."

Joey groaned. "Why didn't you?"

* * *

Yugi was enjoying a break from dancing with Joey and Mai when Kaiba sat down beside him. He smiled widely and handed him a champagne flute.

"Congratulations." He said happily.

Seto clinked his glass against Yugi's before drinking. "I didn't think I'd get married." He admitted.

"Life is full of surprises." Yugi said, smiling even bigger when Seto gave him a look for using a cliché. "I'm glad you're happy."

Seto put down his glass. "What about you?"

"What about you?" Yugi replied easily before stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

"You're not going to get married?" Seto asked carefully.

Yugi shook his head. "I know I'm not past the marrying age or anything, but I've lost interest in it. If it happens, I won't run from it. But I'm not going to go look for it."

Seto fell quiet for a bit, just long enough for Yugi to finish chewing, before he spoke up again. "I always thought you'd marry Tea."

"After Atem, it wasn't the same. We're still friends and all, and we talk quite a bit through email and chat, but – I'm older now and looking at me reminds her of him so we haven't even seen each other in years. I think in the end she loved him more. But I don't blame her for that."

Yugi took a breath and then continued, "I think, in a lot of ways, I loved him more too. I had a perfect match with Atem. Everything else just seems so superficial in comparison."

"I don't mind, really," Yugi added when Seto gave him a look, "my friends are just as important to me as any lover would, and I do enjoy the independence. I don't miss it, you know?"

"Were you in love with him?" Seto asked.

"I don't know," Yugi answered.

Finally, Seto pulled Yugi into a half-hug. "You come visit us if you're ever lonely, or at least, call – or something."

"Thanks, Seto."

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 3

Let My Light Fade

Chapter 3

Yugi was forty and returning from a six-month stay in England to a much-changed Aknamkanon. When he spotted Yugi arriving at the restaurant, he ran up and hugged him, laughing joyfully. Yugi was suddenly struck with a sense of fatherly emotion and he happily hugged back.

"Yugi! Welcome back!" He said.

It had taken only two years for Aknamkanon to support himself and his education. Yugi reluctantly started letting him pay rent, if only to keep him from moving. Luckily, Aknamkanon was dead set in staying as long as Yugi was ok with it, if only to keep Yugi from living in a messy house again.

"I wonder what your London apartment looks like, Yugi!" Aknamkanon had joked before Yugi left. Yugi rolled his eyes and Aknamkanon started laughing harder.

Aknamkanon was twenty four now, and was a tall, lean, gorgeous guy, with long black hair and very becoming stubble on his face. For the first time, someone else besides Yugi was getting more looks and glances.

"You're pretty now," Yugi remarked drily, "it's a nice change."

Aknamkanon snorted before dragging him over to their table. There, a beautiful, black American woman sat waiting for them. Yugi's eyebrows disappeared into his hair when Aknamkanon looked at him.

"Yugi, this is my girlfriend, Nebetah." He said. "Nebetah, this is Yugi, my mentor and friend." Yugi blushed at the praise when he reached over to shake Nebetah's hand.

"It's an honor to meet the man who rescued Aknamkanon so many years ago," she said charmingly. "He never stops talking about his beloved 'father slash uncle.'"

Yugi could hardly keep up at dinner; Aknamkanon and Nebetah were so well matched. They would flirt and banter one moment and switch to deep debate about serious topics the next. Nebetah was quick to laugh and quick to joke, which made Aknamkanon more quick to laugh and quick to joke. His smile never left his face that night. Yugi couldn't believe the change from the usually very serious and very somber Aknamkanon.

"What do you do, Nebetah?" Yugi asked.

"I'm a graduate student, and I study archaeology and anthropology. My focus right now is Ancient Egypt." Nebetah answered.

Yugi felt the same urge take him as it had 6 years ago, and he jumped for it. "How'd you like to go to Egypt?"

* * *

Yugi refused to let Aknamkanon pay for the trip. "What am I going to do with all this money? It's my idea, let me pay for it," He had argued.

Nebetah thanked him all the way to Egypt. When they got there, Yugi couldn't help calling Ishizu.

"Ishizu-san? It's me, Yugi. Me and two friends want to explore some ancient tombs, do you think you could help us with that?"

Yugi could just hear Ishizu's smile. "Of course Yugi, do you want me to come pick you up? You can stay here with us."

"It's three people Ishizu, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Don't worry about it! Oh - Marik's dying to talk to you. Here, you brat." Ishizu said before handing over the phone.

"Thanks sis," Marik said into the phone as Yugi cackled. "We're coming to pick you up right now. How long are you staying Yugi?"

"Well," Yugi said as he led Aknamkanon and Nebetah to the luggage pick up, "my friends are studying Ancient Egypt right now, so I was thinking two weeks? I haven't bought the plane tickets back, so there's not really a deadline."

"Great! You can stay forever then!" Marik laughed.

When Yugi hung up, Nebetah turned to him. "Ishizu? Ishizu Ishtar?" She said faintly.

Yugi smiled. "Yup. She's an old friend of mine. Actually, all three of them are friends of mine. I thought you'd like to spend some time with them."

"She's been following the Ishtar research for some time now," Aknamkanon whispered to Yugi, "she's a bit starstruck."

Yugi just giggled. After getting their luggage, they only had to wait a few minutes before their transport arrived.

"YUGI!" Marik barrelled into Yugi as if they were teenagers again and not middle-aged men who needed to start watching their health and planning their wills. Yugi hugged back while his knees protested. He really needed to exercise more.

"Yugi!" Ishizu said, and she and Rishid both also went up to give Yugi a hug. All three of them had changed. Marik was the one dressed in a suit with his hair trimmed to a short respectable length while Ishizu was dressed in casual clothes, her hair down and loose. Rishid was also dressed in dress slacks and shirt, but didn't have a tie on. His face tattoo and long ponytail was just as intimidating as before, Yugi noticed.

"It's been so long," Ishizu said as Rishid patted Yugi on the back warmly.

"Ms. Ishtar?" Nebetah had finally gotten brave enough to walk up, "I'm such a fan of your work," she gushed.

Ishizu blushed and smiled nervously as she shook Nebetah's hand.

Yugi stepped forward. "Let me introduce you. This is Marik, Ishizu and Rishid of the Ishtar family. And these are my friends, Nebetah and Aknamkanon."

At the sound of Aknamkanon, the Ishtars fell silent. Aknamkanon meanwhile, smiled innocently.

"What…what was your name?" Marik almost stuttered out.

"Aknamkanon…?" He replied, still smiling. He did shoot Yugi a slightly panicked look though.

Yugi to the rescue then. "Ishizu-san, are you still excavating right now?"

Ishizu blinked a few times before turning to Yugi. "Yes, we are."

"Could we help you?" Yugi asked. Nebetah looked ready to faint with excitement.

"…Yes, of course! Shall we head out then?" Ishizu said, finally regaining her senses. Rishid also returned to normal, politely offering to help them with their luggage.

Yugi could do without Marik and his totally not subtle looks of terror though. Both Nebetah and Aknamkanon picked up on them before shooting Yugi looks of their own. Yugi just feigned innocence and looked out the window.

* * *

While Ishizu and Rishid helped set up the rooms and get Aknamkanon and Nebetah situated, Marik pulled Yugi aside.

"Aknamkanon. Yugi, really?"

"Yeah, I know - " Yugi said, but Marik cut him off.

"How did you become friends with Atem's parents?!" He hissed.

Yugi just groaned. "He's just a regular guy with an interesting name, ok? It's not like we know what Atem's mom's name was - "

"It was probably Nebetah." Marik cut in again.

"Stop it," Yugi ordered, "it's just a coincidence. They're just regular people."

But Marik stopped him before he could go after the others. "Names like that," he warned, "aren't ever just coincidences. Be careful, Yugi."

"I will," Yugi replied.

"So, Yugi, how do you know the Ishtars?" Nebetah asked when they finally sat down for dinner.

All three Ishtars turned to Yugi immediately, waiting for him to answer. Yugi tried not to panic. "Uh…my grandpa studied Ancient Egypt too, so that's how we met."

"Oh really?" Nebetah asked.

Yugi nodded. "He worked with Professor Hawkins a lot, and he found the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said, letting a hint of pride slip through.

Nebetah's eyebrows shot up. "The Millennium Puzzle? Isn't that a myth?"

Shit, Yugi thought. "Sorry, he discovered the story of the Millennium…Items." He finished.

Ishizu took over after that, thankfully. "Sugoroku Mutou was wonderful to work with. His passion for Ancient Egypt was very inspiring." She said. Nebetah smiled back.

Aknamkanon turned to Yugi. "I'm a bit worried. Nebetah seems to have quite a crush on your friend."

Yugi looked over at the two women before going back to his dinner. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He said vaguely.

When Aknamkanon seemed unsatisfied at his answer, Yugi ignored him. It wasn't like he had any love experience. There was no point in asking for help.

"I suppose it is nice to learn more about the mythology of that era, especially since we know so little about it." Nebetah said to Ishizu.

Ishizu nodded. "Actually, we will be excavating the tomb of someone we believe was connected to the era of the Nameless Pharaoh." She said quietly.

Yugi tried not to panic. His imagination helpfully conjured up horrible images of finding Atem's mummified body, complete with maggots and jars filled with different organs.

"Nebetah told me that era is like the Dark Ages of Egypt – no one knows anything about it, but there are rumors that dark magic was involved. We're not going to be cursed, are we?" Aknamkanon laughed nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine! You're a nice guy, right? The ghosts won't want to kill you." Marik said jokingly. He shut up when the color drained out of Aknamkanon's face.

"Don't worry," Rishid said soothingly, "we have been excavating for months now, it is perfectly safe."

Aknamkanon didn't seem convinced.

Yugi patted him on the back. "We'll stay away from exploring and just help out in the safer areas. Nothing will happen to you." He said with a smile.

But when it was time to sleep, Yugi tossed and turned with anxiety. What if Marik was right, and they were somehow reincarnations of Atem's parents? What if going into Atem's tomb would suck them back into the afterlife or give them back their memories or something? What if they got hurt? He hadn't dealt with this much uncertainty in his life since he was in high school.

Finally, he sat up.

'I don't know who I'm praying to,' Yugi thought, 'but please, someone…protect Aknamkanon and Nebetah. Let them have the happy lives they deserve. If something should happen, let me take their place.'

Suddenly Yugi was struck with the unshakable belief that Aknamkanon and Nebetah were Atem's parents, and all at once he could see them getting married and building a life together…and perhaps, one day…

If he concentrated, Yugi could just imagine growing old with Aknamkanon and Nebetah and the little boy they would have, bright eyes and wild hair and an old, old friend. He would never marry or have children of his own, but perhaps, he could have a grandson.

'Protect my friends,' Yugi prayed fervently, 'let them marry and have children and be happy…and let me be there to see it.'


	5. Chapter 4

Let My Light Fade

Chapter 4

The next morning, Marik woke them all up and they went out to find that Ishizu had gotten up early to go buy some local food for breakfast.

"I have missed this," Aknamkanon admitted wistfully.

"I'm sure we'll have time to go visit where you grew up, and maybe some friends," Yugi said carefully. Although Aknamkanon was an orphan, he had still grown up in Egypt and Yugi was sure there had to be at least a few things he missed.

Aknamkanon smiled warmly back. "It would only take a day. I want to show Nebetah where I grew up." He said.

"We'll let Nebetah get over her starstruckness and then we'll go." Yugi replied and Aknamkanon laughed.

Rishid and Marik helped them pick out suitable archaeology clothes before they all piled into the car to go to the site.

"We're going to stay with everyone else, right darling?" Aknamkanon asked Nebetah.

"Of course!" Nebetah replied. Yugi caught the glint in her eye but wisely kept his mouth shut. He was almost 40 now, too old to be meddling in young people's love lives.

Yugi could just picture his grandpa, laughing at him already becoming a grumpy old man at age 40. His favorite memories of Sugoroku were when he was younger and the pair of them would constantly run around the house yelling and chasing each other and messing around. Yugi would never forget the sound of his grandpa's cackles.

He wondered what Atem as a young child would look like. Over the course of their friendship, Yugi mused, he had become like a father-figure to Aknamkanon, and he was pretty sure Aknamkanon would be more than happy to let him move in with them. Undoubtedly the young parents would appreciate a helping hand.

He pictured a little boy constantly following him around like a little shadow, sitting on a bed surrounded by Duel Monsters cards, his childish face scrunched up in serious reflection as he tried to figure out how the game worked, and Yugi's chest filled with longing.

He had forgotten how much he missed Mou Hitori No Boku.

* * *

Nebetah bolted for the entrance down into the tomb the second the car stopped. "Nebetah!" Aknamkanon wailed before rushing off after her.

Yugi laughed. "I'll watch them." He called back to Ishizu as he got out of the car to go after them.

She waved back. "I know you will." She replied.

"The gods will protect them." Rishid added.

Yugi could hardly hold in his excitement. The feeling of sand underneath his feet, the sun on his back, that familiar scene in front of him – yes, he remembered this.

Nebetah was waiting for the two of them at the tomb entrance. "Can you believe that we're allowed to go explore in there?" She gushed.

"You promised we wouldn't go exploring. What about helping the other scientists over there?" Aknamkanon begged.

Nebetah shook her head. "I'm going in, and Yugi's coming. Are you?" She asked, before defiantly going off on her own.

Yugi rushed down the steps after her.

"Wait, let me go first!" He yelled to her.

Yugi was regretting running off without talking to the Ishtars more. Wasn't there a part of Atem's tomb that was booby trapped and filled with the bodies of thieves? Shouldn't he know about that part?

What if he found himself in front of the Eye of Wudjat again?

"This is incredible…" Nebetah said, staring at the wall carvings in wonder. Aknamkanon followed right behind her in grim determination.

It was sweet really, that Aknamkanon didn't want to go but couldn't bear the thought of his girlfriend in danger without him. Self-sacrificing and everything

They walked through another dusty corridor before it opened into a large chamber. Huge statues stood on stone bridges that cut through the pitch-dark drops. Elaborate carvings decorated every inch of the stone surrounding them. Yugi tried not to look too hard at the monsters depicted.

"There's blood on the statues." Aknamkanon said faintly. He was standing in front of one of the statues, staring into the dusty face of a soldier carrying a sword with some strange dried substance on its tip.

Nebetah went over too. "How can it be blood? It's probably animal droppings."

"From what animal?" Aknamkanon asked incredulously.

There were bodies strewn around the room, and they didn't seem like they had died three thousand years ago.

"I really don't want to be here anymore."Aknamkanon whispered. "What if the statues try to kill us too?"

Aknamkanon being scared of the statues that were supposed to protect him would have made Yugi laugh in any other situation, but right now, Yugi wasn't that confident himself.

"Let's keep going," Yugi ordered, and ushered Aknamkanon and Nebetah into the next room. They were met by another terrifying drop where the bridge ended.

"Where do we go now?" Nebetah asked Yugi. Yugi carefully inched himself to the edge of the bridge. He shined his light around on the spaces in front of him and on the wall next to him. Nothing came to him.

_Please, _Yugi thought, _give me light. _

Slowly, Yugi inched a foot forward into black space. "Yugi!" Aknamkanon cried out.

The room was suddenly flooded with light from the torches on the walls lighting up. Yugi gasped when his foot met solid stone. Now he could see that the bridge dropped into a staircase that led down into the now-lit dark cavern underneath.

"It's like a palace under the tomb." Nebetah said.

Slowly the three of them scaled down the narrow staircase with Yugi in the lead, Nebetah in the middle and Aknamkanon in the back. When their feet reached the bottom, Yugi looked back up to the top. Aknamkanon looked up too.

"Oh." He said. What had been open space was now filled with darkness again. It wasn't a shadow game, but Yugi felt like he was walking through dimensions into the afterlife. It seemed as if the whole world had been swallowed up by darkness, and the only light came from the gold underneath their feet. The room itself gave off a light that didn't come from their flashlights, unnatural and surreal.

When Yugi mentioned this aloud, Nebetah smiled. "The Egyptians were incredibly smart people. I wouldn't be surprised if they did that effect on purpose by manipulating the light."

But Yugi and Aknamkanon were very quiet now, stilled by the feeling the room was giving off. Yugi tried looking around a bit more, but the only way they could go was forward. Yugi was reminded of the time he spent in the palace in Atem's memories, and the awe he felt upon seeing the architecture.

Yugi heard a click behind him and he turned around. Aknamkanon had turned off his flashlight. When he noticed Yugi looking at him he shrugged.

"It's not like we need them. Might as well save the batteries." He said distractingly. Yugi and Nebetah also turned off their flashlights.

The room got brighter.

Yugi tried to think clearly about where they were going and how they were getting out, but a fog had descended in his mind, and all he could do was keep walking. For a moment, he looked over at Aknamkanon again, who seemed like he was also trying to clear his head. But the moment quickly passed and the two turned forward again.

"This way," Nebetah said quietly as she turned the corner and started walking down another flight of stairs. Yugi wanted to lie down now, but something kept making him move forward.

And then he found himself in front of the Eye of Wdjat. Nebetah and Aknamkanon had also woken up, and where exploring the room with innocent curiosity.

Yugi's heart pounded. Wasn't this room destroyed? What was he doing here? Where were the items?

"Look, there are carvings here that show the Millennium Items!" Nebetah cried out. She was now standing right in front of the door with one hand on it, staring at the carving of the Millennium Puzzle. Aknamkanon walked over too, and reached out a hand to touch some of the hieroglyphs.

"Come here, Yugi. You have to see this." Aknamkanon said.

Yugi wanted out of the room, but his feet propelled him forward. It was like his body was being controlled by something else, and only his mind was still his own. With shaking hands he reached out to the door as well.

_How was it that the room was so bright,_ Yugi thought, _without any torches or flashlights? And why is it so hot?_

It was his last thought before the room burst into white light and he fell into oblivion.

* * *

When Yugi came to, he awoke from deep sleep to find himself still standing in front of the door with one hand on it. Nebetah and Aknamkanon were also there, frozen like statues.

_Shouldn't he say something,_ Yugi thought, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then he thought, _it's time to leave. _

Yugi's hand dragged on the wall for a few moments before slowly dropping to his side. Then he turned slowly towards Nebetah. Left foot forward, then right foot forward. Again. Again. He reached out his arms and finally made contact with her shoulder. He gently pulled her back and watched has her hands returned to her side.

He still couldn't speak.

Yugi pushed Nebetah down the steps and watched her walk slowly down in a daze before going to Aknamkanon. Yugi was now conscious enough to notice Aknamkanon's eyes, and it scared him. They were the eyes of a dead man.

But he pulled on Aknamkanon's shoulder as well, and watched as his hands dropped from the wall. When Aknamkanon resumed breathing again, Yugi led him down with one arm on his elbow to join Nebetah.

Yugi dimly noted that his eyes were probably just as empty right now, and wondered if he had started breathing again yet. He reached out his other hand to grasp Nebetah's arm and then pulled them forward. Left foot. Right foot. Again.

He knew where the doorway was, the location of the exit carved into his soul. Slowly the memories returned to him. The sound of the room collapsing, the cries of his friends as they rushed to safety. That blinding light…

When they made it out of the tomb, Ishizu and Marik ran forward. Rishid and Marik both took one person off of Yugi's hands before Ishizu pulled Yugi into a hug.

"You've been gone for hours," Ishizu whispered. The sky had turned dark now and no stars or moon could be seen.

"It felt like minutes," Yugi replied back. He wanted to ask Ishizu what he looked like right now, because it seemed important, and was he breathing again, but he couldn't bring himself to talk.

The Ishtars seemed to know that the three of them weren't in the mood for talking, so Yugi, Aknamkanon and Nebetah were helped into Ishizu's car to be driven home.

* * *

Aknamkanon and Nebetah had fallen asleep the minute the car had started, so Yugi, Marik and Rishid carried Aknamkanon and Nebetah into their beds. After Yugi had tucked Aknamkanon into bed, he stopped moving. What was he supposed to do next?

He heard a voice say something about dinner, but he didn't move. Finally, Ishizu pulled him away from Aknamkanon's bedside to lead him to his own room.

"Sleep Yugi. We can talk tomorrow." She said gently. Yugi was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he noticed that something felt off. He sat up and gasped when he noticed the familiar blue fabric on his body. He was sixteen years old again.

He looked around. The view of a white sand beach beside a clear blue sea greeted his eyes, and he sighed happily. This was paradise.

He heard sand shifting around. "You've gotten older," Atem said.

Yugi turned to his right and smiled. "Mou Hitori No Boku," he said happily before tackling his old friend in a hug. Atem laughed and patted Yugi's back.

"It's good to see you again, Aibou." He said.

Yugi stopped squishing Atem and lay down beside him. "Where was I?" He asked.

"You were in my tomb," Atem replied.

"But…all that light - "

Atem patted Yugi's hand. "They were visions, but you didn't go anywhere. Do you remember what you saw?" He asked.

Yugi looked at his hands again. He was now back into his forty year old body. When he turned back towards Atem, Atem had disappeared. Yugi went back to staring at his hands. When he looked up again, he found himself sitting on a sofa in a house his heart told him was home, although his mind didn't remember.

Yugi stood up. He carefully stepped around the children's toys that covered the carpet and peered into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his friends. Aknamkanon, yawning and pouring himself a cup of coffee while Nebetah saw at the table reading the news hungrily. He turned around after that, and walked down the hallway.

He was greeted with the sight of three bedrooms, but his feet wouldn't allow him to dawdle at the other rooms. Instead he turned to the very last one and started walking over.

The door opened when Yugi was halfway there and a small child walked out. He had brown skin and wild hair and dark red eyes that he was still rubbing sleep from when he spotted Yugi.

"Grandpa!" The child ran towards him and Yugi leaned down to hug him back. After a few tender moments, the child lifted his head from Yugi's shoulder and looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"You're going to have to wait a long time before you see me again." Atem said in a childish voice.

Yugi smiled. "I can wait."


	6. Chapter 5

Let My Light Fade

Chapter 5

Yugi felt a horrible wrenching sensation in his heart when Atem disappeared from his arms. When he returned to reality, he found Ishizu silently sitting at his bedside.

He opened his mouth and coughed when he tried to speak. She quietly handed him a glass of water. Yugi sat up gingerly, still half holding his breath though he didn't know why. After a few sips, Ishizu spoke up.

"Those two don't remember what happened." She said.

Yugi let his confusion show on his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "All they've been talking about is how interesting and cool it was. They are planning to help the archaeological effort today and Marik and Rishid are going to take them after breakfast."

Ishizu sighed. "They don't remember a thing. They think we all ate dinner together after we returned from the site. They even recollect conversations that never happened. But the three of you looked like the dead reanimated last night, and it scared us. What happened, Yugi?"

Yugi put down his glass and smiled at her. "What makes you think I remember anything?" He asked wryly.

Ishizu pulled out a hand mirror and handed it over. "Because it looks like you spent the entire night crying." Yugi almost gasped. He had never looked so wretched before. Tear tracks covered the entirety of his blotchy red face. His tears had even dried in his hair, bending it out of shape.

"I don't remember crying," Yugi said. He didn't remember feeling this sad either.

"What happened?" Ishizu asked again.

Yugi gave her the mirror back. "We…went into Atem's tomb and ran for a bit before we found ourselves in front of the Eye of Wdjat."

"That place was destroyed." Ishizu cut in. "In fact, there is nothing salvageable in Atem's tomb. The one you were exploring was Aknamkanon's."

Yugi looked at her blankly for a bit. "But Atem told us we were in his tomb – well, he told me that in my dream. So I might have just been dreaming."

Ishizu exhaled loudly. "It's always you, isn't it Yugi."

Yugi laughed, and then reached for his water again. His throat really was dry. "I guess," he said after he finished the glass. "But we were really in Aknamkanon's tomb?"

Ishizu nodded. "Okay," Yugi said, "we entered Aknamkanon's tomb, but halfway through we ran into a dead end. I asked for light and then some torches lit up by themselves and the darkness disappeared, so we went down to explore. After that, we found ourselves in Atem's tomb. We all touched the door to the afterlife, got hit by white light, and then hours later we stumble out like zombies." Yugi summarizes.

"Aknamkanon and Nebetah seem perfectly normal," Ishizu said, "the only person changed is you."

Yugi swung himself out of bed and reached for a sweater. "Could you make sure they don't go exploring anymore?" He asked.

"Yes," Ishizu answered, "there is breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. Please join us when you feel up to it."

"I'll take a shower then, if I don't have to babysit those two." He replied. Ishizu giggled as she left the room.

* * *

Although Ishizu's words had soothed his panic a bit, he still had to check for himself whether or not those two were actually ok. After all, they might not have wanted to share their experience with someone they just met.

It's almost noon by the time Yugi gets to the site himself. He spotted Aknamkanon and Nebetah the tent cleaning and cataloguing what the other archaeologists found.

"Good morning," Yugi said casually when he entered the tent. Both of them look up and smile. Yugi felt himself relax.

"Look who finally decided to get out of bed," Nebetah teased.

"You can't expect me to keep up with all you young people," Yugi shot back.

"You're not old, Yugi." Aknamkanon said kindly, which wasn't as effective since Yugi could see that he was holding back his laughter.

"Find anything interesting?" Yugi changed the subject as he approached the table Aknamkanon was working on. Aknamkanon reached over to show Yugi a partially cleaned figure of Isis.

"Isis, wife to Osiris the god of the dead and mother of Horus." He explained. "Nebetah is working on a figure of Hathor, the goddess of motherhood and fertility."

"It's so pretty," Nebetah cooed.

Yugi decided to panic about destiny poking its head into his life again and spoke up. "Anyone got a figure I can clean?" He asked.

"Here," Nebetah handed him a figure. Yugi grabbed a brush and sat down to scrutinize the figure.

Nebetah looked over too. "Oh, it's Horus!" She exclaimed.

Yugi could feel his anxiety return. "I'm going to go help with the digging," he announced.

"Oh, is cleaning not good enough for you?" Nebetah teased.

* * *

Where was he? He didn't recognize this neighborhood. He stood in the center of a street as winds cut into his aged skin and storms raged into his ears. He looked at his hands; they were shaking from fear.

Then an earth-shaking roar came down from the heavens. He recognized that sound. Another roar joined it, and another. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that something was wrong and they were angry.

"Please! Have mercy!" His voice was strangled, like he hadn't raised his voice like that in ages. He swallowed against the pain in his throat and tried again. "Please! He's not ready yet!"

_Who wasn't ready yet, _he thought.

"Please, leave us alone! Go back to where you came from! Please spare him!" He yelled out again.

With a lurch, Yugi's body threw himself down to his knees. He heard someone yell behind him, but he didn't recognize the voice. "If anyone should be punished, let it be me! Let me take his place!" He cried out.

"Grandpa!" The person behind him yelled again. "Stay back!" He shouted back.

Slifer roared again and the sound entered his core where it forced him back on his feet.

_Chosen One. _

"Please, spare him! Let these great powers stay at rest! Grant him mercy!" He was breathing hard now, and he had to force every word out as he got weaker and weaker.

Then the lightning came, sparking across the sky in angry streaks, like slashes from a sword, brighter and brighter. Soon the world surrounding area was filled with blinding white light.

As if he was regretting it while he was doing it, he turned around slowly to look at the person who had been screaming at him. First his torso, then his legs, and then his head came up.

A teenager, no more than fifteen years old, stared back at him in horror with a tear-streaked face. He was covered in dirt and his wild hair was matted with sweat.

"Be good," he heard himself tell the kid, "it'll be fine Atem."

Atem started crying again, tears filled with bitterness and anger and guilt. He opened his mouth again, to tell Atem something important, something he had to know.

Then the lightning came down like hellfire through his body and he screamed.

* * *

It was a week later when Aknamkanon finally brought up the idea of visiting his old orphanage with Nebetah. They rented a car and brought provisions for the trip. A few hours later, Yugi, Nebetah and Aknamkanon arrived outside a shabby looking building. When they exited the car Yugi spied Nebetah already frowning. Aknamkanon meanwhile had run to knock on the door.

An old lady opened the door. "Maryam," He said nervously. The old woman started tearing up and pulled Aknamkanon into a crushing hug.

"He's told me nothing about what it was like being an orphan," Nebetah said nervously.

"He hasn't told me anything either." Yugi replied. Aknamkanon pulled the two of them forward and with warm handshakes the woman invited them in.

With one glance, Yugi could tell that Maryam was a clever woman, proud and very protective of Aknamkanon. She led him into the house with one arm always on his elbow.

Aknamkanon and Maryam chattered all the way to the sitting room while Yugi and Nebetah obediently followed. Occasionally Aknamkanon would say their names and smile at them, but mostly they stuck to Egyptian Arabic, which neither Nebetah nor Yugi could speak.

At some point Aknamkanon and Maryam spoke very excitingly about something, which caused her to tear up again and reach out to Nebetah to hug her. After Aknamkanon whispered in her ear, she smiled at Maryam and hugged back. Yugi wisely kept his silence while Aknamkanon and Maryam kept talking.

Suddenly Maryam turned to Yugi and spoke to him with so much emotion that Yugi was shocked for a moment. Aknamkanon smiled. "She says that you and I met because of destiny and she wants to thank you for taking care of me."

Yugi smiled tearfully back at Maryam and nodded. Then Maryam said something to Aknamkanon and went off. Aknamkanon scooted closer to Yugi and Nebetah to talk to them.

"Egypt has a lot of orphans and it is hard because orphans are seen as shameful, as children of sin," he explained. "It is hard to adopt children out and it is hard to keep children from falling into darkness. Many orphanages cannot support the children they find abandoned and often everyone goes hungry, or worse. I was lucky to be raised in this one, because it gets steady funding."

Nebetah reached out and took Aknamkanon's hand. "Who funds this orphanage then?" Yugi asked.

Aknamkanon turned to him. "Seto Kaiba." He replied with a wry smile.

Yugi stared at him. "You're kidding." Aknamkanon smiled and shook his head. "It's why I was so nervous going to the wedding back then. I was glad I got to thank them though." He said.

"I'm going to call him." Yugi said before running off. He walked outside and pulled his cell phone. In front of him children played and stared at his foreign appearance and still-wild looking hair. Just as Yugi started waving at them, Kaiba picked up.

"Yugi."

"Kaiba-kun," Yugi said, "I just found out that you sponsor an orphanage in Egypt."

There was silence on the other end. "Do I?" Kaiba asked innocently.

"Yes, you do – the orphanage's name is Gentle Light Orphanage in English?" Yugi replied.

After a minute or so, Kaiba spoke up again. "Yes I do. I transfer a certain amount of money to it every month." He said.

"When? When did you start doing it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba sighed. Yugi could just see him frowning from being forced to talk about himself. "I started years ago…it was a gift for Mokuba." He answered.

"For Mokuba?"

"Yes. He was upset when…Atem died." Kaiba said, and then the floodgates opened. "He was really young when our parents left us. It still bothers him."

Kaiba sighed. "After it was all over, Mokuba made me tell him what I saw when I first went to Egypt without him. I told him about Kisara and Aknadin. When I told him about how he had abandoned that world's Seto he was very upset. It was Mokuba that figured out that my being Aknadin's son meant that Atem and I were cousins."

"Clever him." Yugi said.

"Too clever sometimes. When his birthday came around, he didn't want to do anything. He usually always had a list for me of what he wanted, to save me time, but he told me that year he didn't want anything. I realized that he was growing up, and he wasn't interested in childish toys anymore. Now every year for his birthday I donate a sizable amount to an orphanage and it makes him happy. When he started making money he began donating to orphanages in my name for my birthday too."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at that. "It became a competition, didn't it?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that. But it's for a good cause." Kaiba replied smoothly.

"What made you pick this orphanage to sponsor?" Yugi asked. Donations were one thing, but keeping an orphanage going wasn't a cheap endeavor for anyone.

"A lot of orphanages, in order to get more donations, post profiles about the children in their care. Two brothers stood out to me." Kaiba replied.

"Do you remember their names?"

"It was Aknamkanon and Aknadin."

Yugi choked. "You're kidding."

"No. I wasn't sure at first, but later that night he approached me and we started talking."

Yugi laughed in disbelief. "Small world."

Kaiba snorted. "Mokuba just went on and on about destiny instead. Brat."

"Do you know what happened to Aknadin?" Yugi asked.

"No. I try to call the orphanage every few months to check on them. I asked Maryam a few times about Aknadin, but he ran away when he was very young and never returned. At that age, chances are he's dead." Kaiba said. Yugi could hear the regret in his voice.

Wait a minute. "You can speak Arabic?" Yugi asked.

"A little." Kaiba replied. Yugi took that to be Kaiba-speak that he was relatively proficient. He promptly ran back in the house and handed the phone to Maryam. Soon the pair were chatting away happily.

Yugi returned to the sitting world where Nebetah and Aknamkanon were eating snacks set out by Maryam. Yugi made a mental note to donate some of his earnings as well. He was so grateful that Kaiba had helped Aknamkanon. Who knows what would have happened otherwise.

"Aknamkanon, do you know if you ever had siblings?" He asked.

Aknamkanon just gave him a confused look. "No, I was always an only child. Why?"

Yugi shook his head. "No reason, it was just a random thought." Aknamkanon handed him a cracker instead.

* * *

When they finally left, Maryam tearfully hugged all three of them before giving Aknamkanon another big hug. The pair clung to each other and all of them had tears running down their cheeks. Finally Aknamkanon, after a swift argument, pressed some money into her hands and left.

When they got in the car, Aknamkanon let out a huge breath. "I was afraid she wasn't going to take it." He admitted.

Nebetah smiled at him. "She sees you as her son, of course she wouldn't want to take it." Then she turned to Yugi. "You hid money too, didn't you?" She asked.

Yugi gave her a sheepish grin. "Turns out that the Kaiba brothers donate a lot of their money to orphanages. I think it'd be good if I started doing the same."

"Seto Kaiba is a really kind person." Aknamkanon said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you two had become friends?" Yugi said while he leaned forward to look at Aknamkanon in the driver's seat.

Aknamkanon blushed. "We're not really friends, just acquaintances."

Yugi laughed. "Kaiba doesn't have acquaintances. He has people that work for him, and friends. That's it. He doesn't do casual."

"I'd like to meet him someday." Nebetah said.

Aknamkanon smiled at them both. "Let's head back."

* * *

After that, they spent the rest of their vacation at the site with the Ishtars. Yugi and Marik spent most of their time digging and catching up while Rishid and Ishizu ran around organizing everyone. Aknamkanon and Nebetah spent their time cleaning and cataloging all the findings.

On their last night in Egypt, Yugi took their rental car and drove out to the site. He let his instincts drive him and after twenty more minutes he stopped the car and walked out. There, almost hidden by the sand now, was Atem's tomb. In the dark he walked over and sat down on the sand in front.

Before he had been apprehensive about the possibility of seeing Atem's tomb again, but now that he was leaving soon and hadn't, it broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and dig up everything, if only to have some proof that Atem existed, that the Millennium Items had been real, that anything of those two years had happened. Yugi was forty now, and although he had amassed quite a few wonderful memories post-Atem, he still considered his high school years the happiest time of his life, even if they were also the most dangerous.

Yugi could feel it now, that his life was changing again in another direction entirely. He suddenly wished he were back to being a sixteen year old again, instead of forty. The sixteen-year-old Yugi had hope and faith in himself and his friends, no matter the obstacles ahead of him. But the forty-year-old Yugi was more cynical now, more easily tired, and more prone to being stuck on one thing rather than seeing the big picture.

Sixteen-year-old Yugi was the chosen one, not forty-year-old Yugi.

"What am I going to do, Atem?" He asked aloud.

"Well, I wouldn't know but if I were you I'd just leave." Marik said behind him. Yugi jerked his head around just as he sat down.

"I was wondering if you were going to do this." Marik handed Yugi a beer. "To be honest, it's hard for us to find this place anymore. It takes us hours each time, but of course you know exactly where it is."

Yugi clinked his bottle against Marik's. "I just knew, and I wanted to come without the other two. Hard to explain why I would want to sit here in the middle of nowhere on sand."

Marik pitched his voice to imitate teenage Yugi's voice. "I used to be best friends with your previous life's son, which had been trapped in a gold puzzle for thousands of years because of evil incarnate. I'm currently adapting it into a movie script."

Yugi cracked up laughing and Marik smiled. When he finished laughing, Marik started talking again. "I meant what I said, you know. You could just leave."

Yugi sipped his drink. "Leave what?"

"Leave those two. You don't have to be there." Marik replied.

Yugi was speechless. "Of…of course I do!"

"No, you don't!" Marik was closing to shouting now. "You're done with the chosen one thing, you don't have to be there for Atem's rebirth - "

"It might not be Atem - "

"You and I both know it is." Marik glared at Yugi. "It's his parents, it's going to be him. It's bad enough the second you guys walk into Aknamkanon's tomb you get in trouble. The night after you three arrived in Egypt you kept screaming about Slifer and Atem. Fate is dropping anvils on your head at this point."

Yugi looked at Marik with confusion. "Slifer? What? I don't remember any of my dreams lately."

Marik glared at him again. "My room is opposite to yours. That night, I kept hearing shuffling and people talking, so I got up and went to your room. You were tossing and turning and yelling about lightning and Atem before you suddenly screamed and fell silent. You kept sleeping, but I stayed wide awake after that" He replied.

"It might just be lightning." Yugi tried.

"It's never just lightning if Atem's involved." Marik looked at the ground intently. Yugi waited for him to speak.

"After Battle City, I felt a lot of guilt for what I did. I couldn't understand why I had done those things, but I couldn't understand why all those bad things had to happen to me and my family either. Why us? Why me?"

Marik looked up. "But eventually, I figured it out. Everything has to be in balance. Light and dark can't overpower the other, and Atem – Atem was too much a force for good, even if he did release all that darkness and evil. It's just – Atem was too much of a perfect solution, you know? You were too much a perfect solution. You and Atem and your friends were this dream team that ran around solving all the world problems. But nothing comes without a price."

"So we all had to earn Atem in a way. My family suffered, you suffered, Joey and Tristan and Tea suffered, Ryou suffered, Kaiba and Mokuba suffered – everyone who was ever connected to Atem had to suffer before Atem could ever appear in our lives. He made us all better, but we had to earn it first. Even people like Pegasus had to suffer."

"Valon and Alistair and Raphael." Yugi added quietly to the ground.

". I know it sounds weird, but in a way it makes sense. It's like karma. Atem was made to save the world, but you can't just get that for free. All of us had to pay up a little bit for that and eventually, we did. But now he's coming back…who's paying for it?"

Yugi looked at Marik while he stared back intently. "…You think I'm the one who's going to pay the price." He said slowly.

Marik nodded. "I do. I'm telling you this now because I know the moment Atem is born, you won't be able to leave. But you can still leave now."

"How?" Yugi asked. "I've been friends with his dad for years."

"Just leave it behind. You can't be the Chosen One forever. You're not responsible for everything Yugi."

Yugi sighed. "The problem is, I think I would pay any price for Atem to be in my life again." He admitted.

Marik thought in silence for a very long time. Finally he asked, "Did you love him?"

Yugi groaned. "Everyone asks me that! Why does everyone ask me that?"

"I don't know Yugi. We can only ask you about what we see. So what are we seeing Yugi? Because you're not that much of a martyr but you're too self-confident to have a mid-life crisis. You have a life, your own life, and you're about to throw it all away for Atem again. If it's not love then, what it is?"

"Devotion," Yugi finally said.

"How is that any different?" Marik asked. Yugi didn't answer.

* * *

When they returned to America, Aknamkanon surprised both Nebetah and Yugi by proposing to Nebetah and then driving them to the house he had bought for the three of them in secret. Within two weeks they had moved in together, although Yugi still kept his own apartment in New York. He continued to think on Marik's words, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his friends behind.

A few months after they returned from Egypt and after Yugi turned forty-one, Nebetah and Aknamkanon sat Yugi down at night.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Nebetah gave Aknamkanon a look.

"We wanted to tell you something." He said.

"Is it when the wedding is finally going to happen?" Yugi asked.

Nebetah laughed. "No. Actually the two of us decided to not have a wedding and just save up our money for our future instead. This is a different news."

Yugi's heart started pounding. "What is it?"

"We're…having a baby." Aknamkanon said. "And we were hoping that you would move in permanently with us. We could use an extra helper around the house, and you'd be a great grandfather to the boy."

"He's a boy?" Yugi whispered.

"We had an ultrasound yesterday," Nebetah explained. She carefully pulled out an envelope and handed the pictures over.

With shaking hands Yugi unfolded the pictures and stared at the black and grainy grey pictures of a developing infant.

_It's too late now._

"There's his head and there is his heart. See?" Aknamkanon pointed out proudly.

_It's too late._

Yugi gently pushed the pictures back to Nebetah before cradling his head in his arms. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Yugi?" Nebetah asked, starting to worry now.

He gasped and tried to control himself even while the pain and longing in his chest felt like it was going to swallow him whole. His shoulders started to shake. He felt Aknamkanon pull Yugi to him, and his self-control shattered.

He could see it now, even in the midst of his world-ending terror and fear, the sight of a beautiful child opening his eyes for the first time to look at him, to smile at him, to laugh. It was simultaneously everything he wanted and everything he didn't want, yet his longing continued to turn him into a sobbing, shaking mess in front of his friends.

_It's too late now. _

He could feel Nebetah touch his head tenderly and hear her try to sooth him. He was worrying his friends. He should stop crying now. He had waited for so long.

"You're having a baby," Yugi cried, "You're having a baby."


	7. Epilogue

Hi everyone! Let The Darkness Come is up now! I'm going to try to update it every weekend. Please be warned that while Let the Light Fade was a bit more light-hearted, Let The Darkness Come won't be. (Not if I can help it, at least.)

Anyway, enjoy the final chapter and epilogue for this story.

Let My Light Fade

Epilogue

"Why does Yugi get to have a party here and I don't?" Aknamkanon pouted to his wife.

"Because your parties mean that she'll have to cook, but my party means she gets to sit around and eat whatever she wants." Yugi replied smugly. Nebetah shot a smug look to her husband too as she sipped her coffee.

"So it's food. That's all you need to be happy?" Aknamkanon asked as he tried to fight off his grin.

"I love food," Nebetah gushed, before snatching Aknamkanon's muffin from his hands and walking off. Aknamkanon turned back to the refridgerator to get another one.

Yugi walked over to him. "Are you sure it's alright for my friends to come over?"

Aknamkanon rolled his eyes. "It's been years since you've seen them, right? Of course they can come."

Yugi had originally planned for only Joey, Tristan and Tea to come, but then he called Seto and Mokuba and Rebecca called other people too and soon it looked like the whole world was about to stay for a few nights at Aknamkanon's house.

"I'm pretty sure most of them will stay in hotel rooms." Yugi said (hoped).

Aknamkanon just laughed at him. "Don't worry. We can handle your friends for a few nights."

"You haven't met all my friends yet, Aknamkanon." Yugi warned. "Now go to work. I have to clean up the house before they get here."

* * *

Tea was the first to arrive with Duke. She embraced Yugi warmly. Both Yugi and her had watery eyes by the time they separated.

"It's been a long time Yugi." She said. Yugi nodded and then went over to hug Duke.

"We wanted to bring our kids," Tea explained, "but they had school. So next time you better come visit!"

"Alright, alright. Come on in." Yugi said, before the doorbell rang again.

"Sorry, I'm looking for the King of Games. He's this tall, has ridiculous hair and likes to talk to himself? Name of Yugi Mutou?" Joey said cheekily at the door.

Yugi laughed and went up to hug Joey and Mai, and Tristan and Serenity right behind them. "Put the food in the kitchen and take off your shoes." Yugi ordered.

"Nice house!" Tristan said.

"Aknamkanon and Nebetah will be back soon, so I'd like to clear everyone out of the doorway before then." Yugi said, laughing as he pushed his friend out of the way.

Soon Seto and Mokuba also arrived with Kisara and Rebecca. Rebecca dragged Kisara forward to hug Yugi first.

"Let the boys deal with the luggage." Rebecca said.

"I haven't seen you in ages Kisara." Yugi said. Kisara smiled.

"Manami drew you a thank you card for the teddy bear you sent." She said before handing over a large envelope. Yugi opened it excitedly. Manami was Seto and Kisara's teenage daughter, and was very gifted in drawing. Yugi opened it to find a painting of Dark Magician.

"Wow!" Yugi gushed. "I need to get a frame for this."

"She's going to art school next year." Seto had materialized next to Yugi. He handed him a large box.

"Housewarming gift." He said. Yugi tore it open and laughed.

"You got me the new Duel Disk system?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"We're not leaving before we get to duel," Seto said.

"You guys are going to be here for a week before I finish beating all of you!" Yugi yelled back. He looked back at the Duel Disk and burst into laughter.

He had really missed his friends.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet them all," Nebetah said to her husband as they pulled up on their driveway.

"I'm wondering where they're all going to sleep tonight," Aknamkanon replied.

"Yugi texted me a few hours ago. Apparently they've rented a few hotel rooms and Yugi's going to go with them." Nebetah said.

"That's pretty smart."

"Yeah." Nebetah huffed and clutched her belly as she navigated around all the shoes on the porch.

"Maybe you should take it easy," Aknamkanon reached out an arm to steady her. "You're getting pretty close now, aren't you?"

"I'm a young mother, I'll be fine." She said confidently.

"Wait!" Two voices came from behind them. Aknamkanon turned and gasped in surprise. "Marik Ishtar!"

Marik smiled warmly at Aknamkanon. "This is Ryou Bakura, another friend of ours." Ryou shook Aknamkanon's hand.

Marik noticed Nebetah's tummy. "You're pregnant!" He cried out.

Nebetah nodded. "The baby's coming soon. It's a boy!"

"Congratulations!" Ryou said happily.

"Thank you!" Aknamkanon replied. "Why don't you two come in?"

They found the rest of the party in the kitchen. "Marik! Ryou!" Yugi said once he spotted them.

"Hey Aknamkanon!" Joey jumped up. "You're finally a man now!" He cried.

Aknamkanon smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I want you to meet my wife, Nebetah." He said as everyone started crowding around him. Tristan came up to him and he shook his hand too.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Nebetah smiled. Joey smiled back and then noticed her tummy.

"Wow, you're pregnant." He said in awe.

Everyone fell silent. "Uh…yeah. We're expecting a boy." Nebetah replied.

Yugi and his friends shot each other not-so-secret looks. Finally, Joey spoke up. "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" He asked casually.

"Well, we wanted to pick an Egyptian name like mine, but maybe not as long." Aknamkanon replied.

"Our favorite right now is Atem?" Nebetah added. Yugi choked in the background.

Joey sucked in a breath. "That's a good name."

"Yeah?" Aknamkanon added.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

* * *

After dinner Marik pulled Yugi and Ryou into another room. "Atem's going to be born," Marik whispered.

"So that's why you became friends with Aknamkanon." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded. "I recognized the name. And no," he said to Marik, "I can't leave. That wasn't ever a choice before, and it isn't now. I was always meant to be here."

Marik took a swig of his beer. "Always has to be you." He said.

"I wonder if anyone else is coming back," Ryou thought aloud.

"Would you want me to tell you? If he did?" Yugi asked Ryou.

"…Yeah, but I don't think I'll do anything about it." Ryou replied.

"Atem always did attract trouble," Yugi said. "I'll keep you posted."

"Do you miss him?" Marik asked Ryou.

"No, because he just used me, but…it's still hard to deal with the silence in your head." Ryou explained.

"I'm going to have to get used to talking to him instead of sharing thoughts." Yugi sighed.

Marik snorted. "With your track record, the kid's probably going to be born already able to read your thoughts and attached to your hip."

Ryou snickered. "You wonder if Atem's going to get any time with his parents with Yugi around."

"He's going to be so spoiled!" Marik laughed.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said sarcastically. Then they heard the sound of a glass shattering in the kitchen.

"Everyone alright?" Yugi asked as they rushed back to the group. Everyone stared at Aknamkanon and Nebetah, who were staring at the ground in shock.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Nebetah looked at him.

"My water broke." She said before she doubled over with a cry. Everyone started yelling. A few people ran up to help Nebetah while Aknamkanon ran to the car.

"I'll call the hospital." Yugi said as he grabbed the phone.

"I've barely had any contractions before now," Nebetah said faintly.

"Still no patience," Kaiba muttered.

"Must want to join the party," Mokuba said with a big grin.

Tea, Mai and Kisara helped Nebetah to the car. Soon they drove off, leaving Yugi and his friends dazed in the house.

Then Yugi burst into laughter. "I can't believe this!" He was clutching his sides now. "Now? He's going to be born now?" Joey and Tristan went over to help him, but Yugi just laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

They stayed up the whole night. Aknamkanon called once before to tell them that Nebetah was really in labor now. Yugi tried to get everyone to head off to their hotel rooms, but Seto ended up canceling their reservations. Instead they all piled in the living room on the sofas and dozed and waited.

"We're here for you, Yugi." Marik said. "We gotta be here for Atem's birth too."

At midnight, Aknamkanon called Yugi. "They're done. You should come see him."

Yugi jumped into Marik's rental car with Ryou, Joey and Mai while the rest of them went with Kaiba. It took only a few minutes to get to the hospital but to Yugi it felt too long anyway.

"Breathe, Yugi," Mai had teased.

The hospital staff were surprised at such a large group but nevertheless directed them to Nebetah's room. Aknamkanon was waiting for them in a seat outside. The group stopped outside the room and Joey pushed Yugi forward.

"Go. We'll wait outside here." He said.

"But - "

"Yugi," Tea cut in. "Go see Atem. We can see him later."

When they entered Nebetah's room, she opened her tired eyes and smiled when she spotted Yugi. Cradled in her arms was a crying newborn, already with a head full of hair.

Aknamkanon walked over and gently lifted his son. "Here," he said before handing Atem over to Yugi. The second Atem was set in Yugi's arms he fell quiet.

"Oh thank god," Nebetah said. "Now I can sleep."

Aknamkanon chuckled. "He's just now stopped crying, because of you."

Yugi could only stare in stunned amazement at Atem. Aknamkanon led Yugi out to everyone else and helped him into the chair. Yugi still couldn't take his eyes off of Atem.

"Hey little guy," Mokuba said once everyone had crowded around Yugi and Atem. Joey, Tea and Tristan were getting suspiciously watery eyes.

"He's an ugly baby," Joey joked to hide a sniffle. Yugi himself was finding it hard to breathe now. To be born, surrounded by all your family and friends...

Yugi gently handed the baby over to Aknamkanon. "We'll leave you guys alone now. Congratulations." Yugi said quickly before walking briskly out of the hospital. When they reached the parking lot, Joey grabbed Yugi's shoulder.

"Let's go get drunk." He said as he pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi gratefully started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Still a big softie, huh?" Tristan laughed and pulled Yugi into a hug too.

Kaiba went to his car and pulled out two bottles of wine and wine glasses. He passed them out and poured.

Under the starry midnight sky on June 4th, Seto raised his glass and yelled, "To Atem!" Everyone raised their glasses too.

"TO ATEM!"


End file.
